


potencies

by pointsnorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 'whilst defaming our ancestors by using their names', M/M, Wineport AU, also this is essentially: 'let's get fucking drunk and regret everything: the fic', forgot that part. assumed names., haurchefant doesn't get a surname. the rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes that endless enthusiasm is very bad for one’s health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	potencies

It so happens that their first vintage, while not the most refined of notes and bouquets and whatnot, is as potent as sin.

Potent enough to nigh floor Francel when he takes a sniff of heady fumes, actually.  
“Flavien, this is close to straight spirits! We can’t drink this, surely?” he mutters, squinting over the lip of his glass to stop them from watering. Perhaps they’ve just been too eager to open it up? He’s about to say as such when Haurchefant shrugs nonchalantly and takes a good swig.

Oh gods.

All he can do is watch in horror as wine sloshes audibly behind those thin lips, waiting for him to spit it out; when it’s swallowed instead, he just snorts a little more darkly than intended and lets a drop or ten land on his own tongue.  
“See, Renaldaux? Fine. A little strong, and I prefer my liquor sweeter, but it’ll get the job done!”

After a few glasses each, Haurchefant’s laughing at nothing as Francel clings onto him possessively and spills his wine with each particularly raucous chortle. By the time they finish the first bottle, they can barely keep their eyes open and the fumes make them both giggle around lazy tongues.

Skyltibraena wine is left in the barrels for another decade before they dare risk another week-long hangover.


End file.
